LU
=lubr-= * en: see lubric ???? =lubric= * adj * lubric (lú-) ???? * pt: adj lubrico/a * en: adj 1. slippery, lubricous; 2. lewd * ◊ lubricitate; lubricar-lubricante, lubricator; lubrificar-lubrificante, lubrification =lubricante= * sub * lubricante ???? * pt: n lubricante, lubrificante * en: n lubricant =lubricar= * v * lubricar ???? * pt: v lubricar, lubrificar * en: v to lubricate =lubrication= * sub =lubricative= * adj * lubricative ???? * pt: adj lubrificante * en: adj lubricative =lubricator= * sub * lubricator ???? * pt: n lubrificador * en: n lubricator (* one who or that which lubricates”) =lubricitate= * sub * lubricitate ???? * pt: n lubricidade * en: n lubricity (1. slipperiness; 2. lewdness) =lubrificante= * adj =lubrificante= * sub * lubrificante ???? * pt: n lubrificante * en: n lubricant =lubrificar= * v * lubrificar ???? * pt: v lubrificar * en: v to lubricate =lubrification= * sub * lubrification ???? * pt: n lubrificação * en: n lubrication =lubrificator= * sub =Luca= * sub n pr * Luca ???? * pt: npr Lucas * en: npr Luke =luce= * sub * luce ???? * pt: n luz =lucente= * adj * lucente ???? * pt: adj luzente, luminoso/a * en: 1. ppr of lucer ; * 2. adj shining, shiny, bright =lucentia= * sub * lucentia ???? * pt: n luminosidade * en: n lucency =lucer= * v * lucer ???? * pt: v cintilar, reluzir * en: v to shine; to glitter * ◊ lucide; lucente-lucentia; relucer; translucer =lucerna= * sub * lucerna ???? * pt: n Bot. alfalfa * en: n Bot. alfalfa, lucerne =lucidar= * v * lucidar ???? * pt: v lucidar, lustrar * en: v to make clear or lucid =lucide= * adj * lucide ???? * pt: adj 1. lúcido; 2. brilhante * en: adj 1. bright, shining; 2. lucid, clear; * intervallo lucide Psychiatry lucid interval * ◊ luciditate; lucidar; elucidar =luciditate= * sub * luciditate ???? * pt: n lucidez * en: n lucidity * Lucifer ???? * pt: npr Lúcifer, Satanás, Diabo =lucifuge= * adj =lucilia= * sub =lucimetro= * sub =lucio= * sub * lucio ???? * pt: n Zool. lúcio =luciola= * sub =lucioperca= * sub =lucrabile= * adj =lucrabilitate= * sub =lucrar= * v * lucrar ???? * pt: v lucrar * en: v to gain, earn as profit =lucrative= * adj * lucrative ???? * pt: adj lucrativo/a * en: adj lucrative =lucro= * sub * lucro ???? * pt: n lucro * en: n profit, gain, lucre * ◊ lucrose; lucrar-lucrative =lucrose= * adj * lucrose ???? * pt: adj lucroso/a * en: adj lucrative, profitable =lucta= * sub * lucta ???? * pt: n luta * en: n 1. wrestling; * 2. struggle, fight; * le lucta pro le existentia the struggle for existence; * le lucta del classes the class struggle =luctar= * v * luctar ???? * pt: v lutar * en: v 1. to wrestle; 2. to struggle, fight * ◊ lucta; luctator; eluctar; reluctar =luctator= * sub * luctator ???? * pt: n lutador * en: n 1. wrestler; * 2. fighter, (one) fighting =lucto= * sub * lucto ???? * pt: n luto * en: n mourning; * portar lucto (pro), esser in lucto (pro) to be in mourning (for) =luctose= * adj * luctuose ???? * pt: adj lutuoso/a * en: adj mournful =luculente= * adj =lucullan= * adj =Lucullo= * sub n pr =lucullo= * sub =luddismo= * sub * -luder ???? * en: v [occurring in compounds * ◊ alluder; colluder; deluder; eluder; illuder; preluder; interludio =ludic= * adj =ludificar= * v * ludificar ???? * en: v to ridicule, make game of =ludification= * sub =ludion= * sub * ludion ???? * pt: n Fis. Ludio, Ludião * en: n Phys. Cartesian devil =ludo= * sub * ludo ???? * pt: n 1. jogo; 2. torneio * en: n play, show; (public) games * ◊ ludion; ludificar =ludotheca= * sub =ludothecario= * sub =Ludovico= * sub n pr * Ludovico ???? * pt: nprm Ludovico * en: nprm Louis * -luer ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives and compounds * ◊ abluer; allu-; diluer; maniluvio etc. =lues= * sub =luetic= * adj =luffa(cylindric)= * sub =lugente= =luger= * v * luger ???? * pt: v chorar (lamentar a morte de alguém) * en: v to mourn * ◊ lugubre; lucto-luctuose =lugre= * sub =lugubre= * adj * lugubre (lú-) ???? * pt: adj lúgubre * en: adj mournful, lugubrious =lullulaarboree= * sub =lumbagine= * sub * lumbagine ???? * pt: n lumbago * en: n lumbago =lumbago= * sub =lumbalgia= * sub =lumbalgic= * adj =lumbalgico= * sub =lumbar= * adj * lumbar ???? * pt: adj [Anat. lombar * en: adj Anat. lumbar; * regiones lumbar lumbar regions =lumbarthrose (-osis)= * sub =lumbo= * sub * lumbo ???? * pt: n lombo * en: n loin; * lumbo de bove sirloin * ◊ lumbagine; lumbar =lumbo-sacral= * adj =lumbosciatica= =lumbrical= * adj * lumbrical ???? * pt: adj lombrical * en: adj lumbrical * lumbrico (-íco) ???? * pt: n lombriga, minhoca * en: n earthworm * ◊ lumbrical =lumbrico(terrestre)= * sub =lumbricoide= * adj =lumen= * sub =lumiflavina= * sub =luminantia= * sub =luminar= * sub * luminar ???? * pt: n luminar * en: n luminary =lumine= * sub * lumine ???? * pt: n lume, luz * en: n light * ◊ luminose-luminositate; luminar; luminescer-luminescente-luminescentia; illuminar =luminescente= * adj * luminescente ???? * pt: adj luminescente * en: adj luminescent =luminescentia= * sub * luminescentia ???? * pt: n luminescência * en: n luminescence =luminescer= * v * luminescer ???? * pt: v alumiar, resplandecer * en: v to luminesce =luminismo= * sub =luminista= * sub =luminophoro= * sub =luminose= * adj * luminose ???? * pt: adj luminoso/a * en: adj luminous; * unda luminose light wave; * idea luminose bright, brilliant idea =luminositate= * sub * luminositate ???? * pt: n luminosidade * en: n luminosity =luna= * sub * luna ???? * pt: n Astron. lua; * luna de melle lua-de-mel * en: n 1. Astron. moon; 2. caprice, whim; * luna de melle honeymoon; * haber lunas to have moods * ◊ lunar-sublunar, plenilunar etc., semilunar etc.; lunate; lunatic; lunation; interlunio; novilunio etc.; lunedi etc. =lunar= * adj * lunar ???? * pt: adj lunar * en: adj lunar, moon =lunaria= * sub =lunario= * sub =lunate= * adj * lunate ???? * pt: adj/pp lunado/a * en: adj lunate, lunated =lunatic= * adj * lunatic ???? * pt: adj lunático/a * en: adj 1. lunatic; 2. whimsical, capricious =lunatico= * sub =lunation= * sub * lunation ???? * pt: n Astron. lunação * en: n Astron. lunation =lunatismo= * sub =lunch= * sub * lunch ???? * pt: n lunch [A * en: n lunch * ◊ lunchar * lunchar (-tch-) ???? * en: v to lunch =lunchar {tsj}= * v =lunedi= * sub * lunedi (-dí) ???? * pt: n segunda-feira * en: n Monday =lunetta= * sub * lunetta ???? * pt: n luneta * en: n lunette (1. Arch.; 2. Fortif.; 3. Eccl.; 4. hole in a guillotine for the victim’s neck; 5. watch crystal flattened in the center) =lunisolar= * adj =lunula= * sub * lunula ???? * pt: n lunula * en: n lunule; also: moon (of a fingernail) =lunulate= * adj * lunulate ???? * pt: adj lunulado/a * en: adj lunulate, lunulated =lupa= * sub =lupanar= * sub =lupetto= * sub =lupin= * adj * lupin ???? * en: adj wolfish, lupine =lupino= * sub * lupino ???? * pt: n Bot. tremoço * en: n Bot. lupine =lupinose (-osis)= * sub =lupo= * sub * lupo ???? * pt: n Zool. lobo * en: n wolf; * lupo de mar 1. Zool. sea wolf, wolf fish; 2. sea dog (* experienced sailor); * lupo cervari lynx * ◊ lupulo; lupin-lupino * lupo cervari ???? * pt: (compare: lynce) =lupulicultor= * sub =lupulicultura= * sub =lupuliera= * sub =lupulin= * adj * lupulin ???? * pt: adj lupulino/a * en: adj lupuline, lupulinous * * lupulino ???? * pt: n lupulina * en: n lupulin =lupulino= * sub =lupulo= * sub * lupulo ???? * pt: n Bot. lúpulo * en: n Bot. hop * ◊ lupulin-lupulino =lupus= * sub * lupus ???? * pt: n lupus [L * en: n Pathol. lupus * lusa ???? * pt: n f lusa, lusitana * lusco ???? * pt: n lusco, vesgo * lusiada ???? * pt: 1. adj lusitano/a; 2. n pl Lusíadas ("Os Lusíadas", famoso poema épico de Luís de Camões, que conta os fastos heróicos dos Lusos) =lusitan= * adj * lusitan ???? * pt: adj lusitano/a, luso/a * en: adj Lusitanian * ◊ Lusitania; lusitano * lusitana ???? * pt: n f lusitana, lusa =Lusitania= * sub n pr * Lusitania ???? * pt: npr Lusitânia * en: npr Lusitania * lusitanic ???? * pt: adj lusitânico/a * lusitanismo ???? * pt: n lusitanismo, lusismo * lusitanista ???? * pt: n lusitanista * lusitanitate ???? * pt: n lusitanidade =lusitano= * sub * lusitano ???? * pt: n m lusitano, luso * en: n Lusitanian * luso ???? * pt: n m luso, lusitano * luso-brasilian ???? * pt: adj luso-brasileiro * luso-espaniol ???? * pt: adj luso-espanhol =lustrage= * sub * lustrage (-aje) ???? * pt: n lustração * en: n (act of) glossing, lustering =lustral= * adj * lustral ???? * pt: adj lustral * en: adj lustral =lustrar (I)= * v =lustrar (II)= * v * lustrar ???? * pt: v 1. lustrar, engraxar; 2. ilustrar * en: v to purify, lustrate, polish, give luster to * ◊ lustrage; illustrar¹; lustro²-lustrina, lustrose; lustrascarpas etc. =lustrascarpas= * sub * lustra-scarpas (-scár-) ???? * pt: n engraxador * en: n bootblack, shoeblack =lustration= * sub * lustration ???? * pt: n lustração, engraxamento, engraxadela * en: n lustration =lustrina= * sub * lustrina ???? * pt: n lustrina * en: n 1. lustring; 2. lustrine, luster =lustro (I)= * sub =lustro (II)= * sub * lustro¹ ???? * pt: n lustro (1. Antig. cerimonia de purificação; 2. período de cinco anos) * en: n lustrum (1. Antiq. lustration, ceremonial purification; 2. period of five years) * ◊ lustral; lustrar-lustration * lustro² ???? * pt: n lustre * en: n luster (1. sheen, gloss; 2. chandelier) =lustrose= * v * lustrose ???? * pt: adj lustroso/a * en: adj lustrous, shining =lut= * sub * lut ???? * pt: n Mus. alaúde * en: n Mus. lute * ◊ lutista =luteina= * sub =luteinisation= * sub =luteolina= * sub =lutero= * sub =lutetium= * sub * lutetium ???? * pt: n Quim. lutécio (Lu) * Luther, Martin ???? * pt: npr reformador protestante alemão * en: npr German church reformer * ◊ lutheran-lutheranismo, lutherano; lutheric =lutheran= * adj * lutheran ???? * pt: adj luterano/a * en: adj Lutheran =lutheranisar= * v =lutheranismo= * sub * lutheranismo ???? * pt: n luteranismo * en: n lutheranism =lutherano= * sub * lutherano ???? * pt: n luterano * en: n Lutheran =lutheric= * adj * lutheric ???? * pt: adj luterano/a * en: adj Lutheran =lutista= * sub * lutista ???? * pt: n Mus. alaudista (aquele que toca alaúde) * en: n lute player, lutist =lutra= * sub * lutra ???? * pt: n Zool. lontra * -luv- ???? * en: see luer ???? =lux= * sub =luxar= * v * luxar ???? * pt: v luxar * en: v to luxate, dislocate * ◊ luxation =luxation= * sub * luxation ???? * pt: n luxação, deslocação * en: n luxation, dislocation =Luxemburg= * sub n pr * Luxemburg ???? * pt: npr Luxemburgo =luxemburgese= * adj =luxemburgese= * sub =luxmetro= * sub =luxo= * sub * luxo ???? * pt: n luxo * en: n luxury; also: luxuriousness * ◊ luxuose; luxuria * luxu- ???? * en: see luxo ???? =luxuose= * adj * luxuose ???? * pt: adj luxuoso * en: adj luxurious (* characteristic of, or characterized by, luxury); also: de luxe =luxuria= * sub * luxuria ???? * pt: n luxuria * en: n luxuriance (1. rankness; * 2. lust, lustfulness) * ◊ luxuriose; luxuriar-luxuriante =luxuriante= * adj * luxuriante ???? * pt: adj luxuriante (1. exuberante, viçoso/a; 2. licencioso/a, lascivo/a) * en: 1. ppr of luxuriar ; 2. adj luxuriant (1. rank; 2. wanton, licentious) =luxuriantia= * sub =luxuriar= * v * luxuriar ???? * pt: v luxuriar * en: v to luxuriate (1. to grow rank; 2. to be wanton) =luxuriose= * adj * luxuriose ???? * pt: adj luxurioso/a (1. viçoso/a; 2. licencioso/a, lascivo/a) * en: adj 1. luxuriant, rank; also: luxurious; 2. lustful, wanton; licentious =luzula= * sub